The invention relates to an airbag cover for receiving an airbag package of an airbag module, a process for the production of such an airbag cover and furthermore a process for arranging an airbag in the airbag cover according.
It is known to store an airbag for an airbag module of a motor vehicle which is inflated with gas in an event of a crash for the protection of a vehicle occupant and thereby deploys for instance between the vehicle occupant to be protected and the vehicle outer body of a motor vehicle in way of a compressed airbag package in an airbag cover which at least in part encloses the airbag package for instance cup-shaped.
Known airbag covers of the mentioned kind are typically formed as an (made of plastics) essentially dimensionally stable, at the most limited elastic cap which is provided with a rupture geometry along which the cap ruptures during inflation of an airbag arranged therein in order to release an opening for the airbag deploying during inflation.